1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved trailer hitch guide system and, more particularly, pertains to guiding a truck with a trailer hitch into position for receiving a receiver of a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitch assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitch assemblies of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling various related components through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for guiding a truck with a trailer hitch into position for receiving a receiver of a trailer. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,264 to Miller, Sr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,176 to Sand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,788 to Suter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,441 to Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,554 to Law et al; and lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des.270,906.
In this respect, the trailer hitch guide system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of guiding a truck with a trailer hitch into position for receiving a receiver of a trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trailer hitch guide system which can be used for guiding a truck with a trailer hitch into position for receiving a receiver of a trailer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.